These Eyes
by KageOokami69
Summary: So many years since I've seen you. Since you left, never to return. What would you think of me now? Now that I am no longer human, but a monster? Would you still care for me now?...Did you care then? IY/Naru x-over. ItaKag. Rating may change. PLEASE R&R!
1. This Place

**These Eyes**

**Chapter 1: This Place**

* * *

People say many things about this place.

_They_ say it is a place that breeds monsters, and other such beings that cannot be explained through reason.

_They_ say that no one that has gone in has ever come back out.

No one.

At least…that is what _They _say.

As for those that live within?

_They_ say we are but beasts of a horrendous kind.

Our faces are scarred and disfigured.

From what though, _They_ never explain.

How are we to know if it is true?

What, with these chains binding our wrists to the walls, and the darkness causing us to be blinded to the world around us.

.

And our _eyes._

_They_ say our eyes are a sight to behold.

Some are a bright red, glowing in the darkness.

Some are dark red, crimson like the color of fresh blood.

Some are a pitch black, endless, like the deep abyss.

Others are a bit less threatening.

White, pupil-less, eyes.

Blue, from the blue color of the sky on a clear day, to a blue so dark it is almost black.

Green, yellow, purple, orange…

All different colors…but natural…they are never _natural._

These eyes…these, strange, eyes, _They _say can see through the dark as if it were daylight.

These eyes, _They _say, can do great things.

Terrible things.

Things that could be considered demonic.

So, many of these eyes stay covered for fear of what they can do…or…what they _will _do.

_Do?_

I never understood their fear.

This fear that keeps me, as well as many others, seemingly, forever shrouded in darkness.

In darkness.

.

To forever, know nothing, but pain, hunger, torture, cruelty, submission, and hate.

A hate so deep and real it festers into our souls until it is all we know.

A hate that eats us from the inside out, because, we _know._

We _know _we cannot show our hate.

That would lead to nothing but more pain, more torture, more hunger, and _more _hate.

.

These people.

_They_ say that there are others on the _Outside_ that have eyes like ours.

But…_their_ eyes, _They _say, came _**naturally.**_

_Naturally._

Is _that_ why they imprison us here?

_Here, _in cells that were built several stories underground, away from the light of day?

_Here, _where our wrists and ankles are constantly bound in iron chains? Bound so tightly they constantly bled dark, sickly blood, and ached so deep it seemed like the chains were rubbing your bones…in some cases it was probably true.

_Here, _where they starve us, and torture us, all in the name of _scientific advancement_?

Is that why _They_ keep us here?

Because we're not _natural_?

One of _Them _said it was for the good of the village.

What _village?_

I can't remember _ever_ belonging to a _village._

_Villages _would not, _could _not, do such horrible things to their people.

_Certainly, _this cannot be for _**my**_ village?

… Can it?

.

_They_ call us monsters.

Beasts, undeserving of pity, mercy, or any sort of compassion.

We are undeserving of anything that may link us to our human origins, which, _They _claim, do not exist.

We are _not_ referred to as he, she, or even people at all.

_It _is what they call us.

Or…when addressing us directly, they called us _monster,_ or…a number.

A number, which is given to us when we first come to this place.

A number, to further distance us from being anything remotely human.

A tactic used to demean _us, _and to make _them_ feel more justified in what they are doing.

My number…is three hundred and twelve.

There are four hundred numbers total…but…not four hundred "monsters" to put them with.

There were…at one time…but now?

The number has been cut to about two hundred "monsters" total.

And… the rest?

The other _two hundred _souls that existed here, so long ago… are dead.

Never to see this darkness, feel this torture, ever again.

There are times that I feel sorry for them.

But mostly…I _envy_ them.

To _envy _death?

Is that the point, when you know, you have lost your mind?

Finally slipped into the comforting abyss of true insanity?

Or…is it…_human_?

_Human _to wish for death because you _know _that staying alive would be a fate far worse than death?

Is it?

And if so…we _must _be human.

So…where do _Their _justifications come from?

What _right_ do _They_ have to treat us as simple beasts?

None.

And one day…

One day _They_ won't be able to control us.

We "monsters" _will_ overthrow these _people_ who have imprisoned us in this dark place.

We will.

And _They _will _regret_ the day _they _were born.

.

People say many things about this place.

Many things are true, but…

Many things are blown a bit out of proportion.

However, one thing can truly be said about this place.

…It is _pure Hell._


	2. These Memories

AN: Hey! Sorry, I forgot all about the AN's in the first chappie. ^_^' *cries hysterically* I only got one review! T-T But, thank you _Sesshomaru's Hot Mate _for reviewing! *hugs*

This story is just a random idea I came up with, some time ago. The pairing is Itachi/Kagome. It's gonna be kind of angsty through most parts. So…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I only own the idea of this story and the OC's in it.

**These Eyes**

**Chapter 2: These Memories**

* * *

Being in this place, for so very long, causes you to forget many things.

Days are filled with a constant cycle of pain, darkness, and the sounds of screams from the others in this place.

They reverberate in your ears, constantly, like a hellish white noise that never stops.

This repetition, subsequently, causes you to forget many things that don't have to do with the day to day _life_ of this place.

.

I can remember very few things about the outside world.

I remember the sun.

The rain.

The forest.

I can remember the feel of the wind on my face, and the grass between my toes.

.

I can't remember ever having a family.

But…that could be because I never really had one to remember.

I can't remember the name of my home village.

The very one that I'm suffering for.

The very one that placed me in this hell.

.

I can no longer remember what I look like, either.

There is no light in this place.

Even if there was, there are no mirrors or surfaces that could show me my reflection.

There are just walls.

Hard, stone walls, that we are thrown against, when returned to our little cells.

Even if light did exist, and I could see my reflection…I would not look.

I do not wish to see what I have become.

.

I can't remember very many people from the outside.

Those that I do remember, I can only see their faces in my mind.

Their names somehow elude me.

Except…one.

.

I remember _him_ perfectly.

I can see his face crystal clear all the within my mind.

I can see him all the time behind my closed eyelids, covered by this rough cloth.

Every time I am in pain,

Every time I forcefully stop myself from screaming,

His name is on the tip of my tongue.

Every time.

He was _everything_ to me.

He was my best friend.

The only one I could truly trust.

.

I first met him when I was seven years old.

I was alone, and two older shinobi had started to mess around with me, slurring out lewd comments, and advancing towards me.

I yelled at the closest one to leave me alone.

He struck me hard, on the cheek, and I flew backwards, hitting an alley wall where they had cornered me.

I don't remember much after that, except for the sound of two loud _thuds,_ and the sensation of being lifted into a pair of strong arms.

I remember the feeling of profound _safety_ that washed over me.

I looked up into his face and was met with a pair of obsidian eyes, set in a strong face, and framed, on both sides, by raven bangs.

He carried me, in his arms, to the hospital.

He was my hero then.

.

I saw him again a few days later.

He was training in a clearing in the forest when I walked by.

I stayed hidden and watched from the trees.

I had never seen anything so amazing.

_He _was amazing.

His agility and grace seemed other-worldly to me.

I had seen many ninja in my time, but none compared to him.

.

I came to watch him every day after that, silently, from the trees.

I watched as he got better and better over the weeks and months of training.

I could tell he knew I was watching.

Every time I arrived to stand behind my specific tree, he would glance, briefly, in my direction.

.

Eventually, I worked up my nerve to come out and speak with him, thanking him for saving me.

After a while, we became friends.

We would meet in the clearing, I would watch him train, and afterwards, we would talk.

We talked about anything and everything.

Well…it was mostly me talking, while he would listen, commenting every now and then.

The next thing I knew, it was a year since we'd met.

And by then…we had become inseparable.

* * *

AN: Okay, there is chapter two! Eventually the story will change from this choppy style to the more traditional one, but I decided to try it a little differently for the first few chapters. *shrugs* Please Read & Review! Tell me what you like/don't like. Thanks! ^-^


	3. These Feelings

AN: Hey everyone! Here is chapter three of These Eyes! Finally, I was able to type this up. My brother has been hogging the laptop for a while now so it is hard to update my stories, I've got to use the old PC and It. Is. Slow. Hope you enjoy!

**These Eyes**

**Chapter Three:**

**These Feelings**

* * *

It was when I was ten that I started to notice the change.

He had always acted somewhat cold; emotionless.

But, with me it had always been different.

He was caring, not overly so, but when he looked at me his eyes always seemed to fill with some indefinable emotion.

Other people, however, would only be graced with a glance in their direction, if even that.

But, that year something in him changed.

The look in his eyes changed to something new.

Something closer to pain, regret, or guilt.

As an orphan, growing up on the streets, I knew those emotions well.

But…the look only lasted a moment before it flickered away, making me doubt it had ever been there to begin with.

Then…he began to drift.

He was drifting so far away that no one could reach him.

So, while everyone stayed away, letting him drift, I held on with all my might.

I followed him to his training, and watched as he continued to get stronger and stronger, surpassing any obstacles set before him.

I waited through the nights that he was gone on missions. Not sleeping, not eating, just…waiting.

I met him every morning when he left his home, and I followed him all day, everywhere he went.

After all, he was all I had in this world; the only thing I could cling to.

He knew I followed him, watched him, but he never knew how I stayed up all night waiting for him to return, while he was gone on missions, sometimes crying until my eyes were raw and dry.

He didn't know how people treated me while he was gone.

How I was beat and called such horrible things.

Because, I was with him.

Because, since I was hanging on as he drifted, I was drifting too.

Because I couldn't let go; he was my friend, and my hero.

So when he returned I would hide my bruises, my wounds, my scars.

And I would smile, even though he never smiled back.

And I would run to him, wrapping my thin arms around his strong middle, burying my face in the soft fabric of his ANBU uniform.

He stood there, still, unmoving.

I would let go and smile up at him once again, as he simply stared down at me with that indefinable emotion, once again lingering in his eyes.

And I still continued to smile.

As we walked side-by-side, two feet between us, back to his home, I still smiled.

As I stopped at the gates to the district his home was located in - as I watched his back move further and further away - I still smiled.

And each time this happened, every time he returned, my heart would shrink within my chest.

And I continued to smile.

Because…

Because I was slowly, painfully, _falling._

* * *

AN: There it is! Chapter three is done! Just one more chapter and I will switch to third person. Thank you everyone who reviewed! You really keep me going!

PLEASE R&R!

-Kage


	4. These Revelations

AN: Alrighty! Here's chapter four! I hope you like it!

**These Eyes**

**Chapter Four:**

**These Revelations**

* * *

It was three years later that I realized.

I realized where he really stood in my heart and…where I stood in his.

In the past years it had become apparent to me how far we had really drifted from the rest of the village.

The glares I received when walking through the streets alone.

And the barely veiled contempt displayed towards us both when I walked with him.

He had become too powerful for these people, which led to fear, and then hate.

And that hate spread onto me.

I was the girl that had befriended the prodigy, whom so many had wanted near them.

They envied me, and therefore they hated me as much, if not more, than him.

After all, what good was I?

He could fight for the village, while I could not; I hadn't a single violent bone in my body.

I was useless to them.

And really, I was useless to him as well.

Looking back, I don't even know why he kept me around. I was a nuisance; someone that was simply _there_.

I used to entertain myself with the thought that he allowed me there because he cared for me, like I did him.

Oh, only if I had known then what I know now.

But…I was blinded by that treacherous human emotion, which, at such a young age, I could not escape.

...

Love.

...

I loved him.

The prodigy, the heir to the Uchiha clan, the ANBU captain, my _friend._

How foolish I was then. A thirteen year old orphan in love with the sixteen year old heir to the most powerful clan in the village.

How naive I was then.

He didn't look at me the same way I did him.

He never held me back when I held him.

He didn't tell me about himself like I told him. (Though to be honest I didn't tell him too much, but still...)

He didn't love me, and he probably never would.

But that didn't matter to me; I would continue following him, watching him, and I would continue loving him.

No matter how much it hurt, knowing he would never do the same.

I would protect him any way I could.

No matter what.

...

...

And…I guess that blind devotion… is what got me to where I am now, is what got me to this dark place.

Because I protected him in the only way I knew how.

...

And he never looked back.

...

_Itachi…_

_..._

* * *

AN: There it is. Okay so, this is the last chapter for this format. I'm going to be moving to third person from now on so the chapters will be longer and more detailed. Chapters 2-4 were, as I hope most of you figured out, from Kagome's memories. Chapter 1 was "present" time. Chapter 5 will resume in the present time where she is in the place underground. Just thought I'd give you a head's up!

I got a lot of questions on these last few chapters like why the villagers treated Kags like they did. Hopefully this chapter will clear some of that up for you. As for your other questions they will be answered in future chapters, promise!

Someone else mentioned that this story should probably go in the poem section. I agree that these first chapters are really rather poem-like. However, the reason I didn't put it in the poem section is because the story's format will eventually change-next chapter- so the format will change to more story-like. I'm glad you still like it, even with this format.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, it means a lot!

PLEASE R&R!

-Kage


	5. This Impulse

AN: YO! Hope you all like the newest chappie and my new technique for this story!

Enjoy!

**These Eyes**

**Chapter Five: This Impulse**

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The eerie sound echoed through the darkness. A long, cold, corridor stretched out from the abyss, lined with iron bars, and seemed to swallow everything in sight.

A foul smell drifted through the air, reeking of the coppery scent of blood, sweat, rotting flesh, and other indiscernible smells. Half-hearted groans of pain drifted through the bars, accompanied by barely-there whimpers. The distinct sound of clinking chains clanking against stone told, in itself, a haunting tale of torture, pain, neglect, and helplessness, unfathomable by anyone but those who resided in this abysmal place.

Out of nowhere the sound of a heavy lock coming undone echoed through the room, silencing all of the previous noises. A disconcerting hush fell over the room and a distinct feeling of dread encased the long room.

A bright light burst through the crack of the door, getting larger and larger as the door opened, drenching the room in blinding rays, and granting the occupants of the room their long-deprived sense of sight.

The patting of shoes across the stone floors and a figure appeared in the doorway, blocking a portion of the light from entering the room. The figure lifted his arm, revealing a lamp, as well as the man behind it. He was donning a long white lab coat, white pants, shoes, and goggles, making his stand out like a beacon in the darkness.

He walked forward with swift, confident steps, and two burly men stepped beside him. They were both wearing similar outfits, consisting of lightweight black pants, long sleeve black shirts, green vests, and black sandals.

The first man, on the right, had bandages wrapped all around his face and was wearing a dark blue bandana over his head, with a metal plate resting upon it; the metal plate had a strange engraving of a leaf in the center. The only skin visible on this man was the area around his eyes, which were a deep brown, almost black in hue.

The second man was wearing a similar outfit, except for the facial area. Instead of covering his face, he left it completely bare, with the exception of the same headband around his head. The only distinguishable feature about this man was a rather large scar that ran across his face, staring at his left temple and ending on the right side of his chin.

The man in the white coat walked forward, with the two guards falling in step behind him. The two men frequently glanced into the bars on either side of them, shooting each other strange glances every now and then.

The three men reached the end of the hall and the man in white held up the lamp. The dull light pierced through the darkness to reveal a large, steel door, cracked and rusted by the dampness of the dungeons and the passage of time. He stepped back and allowed the man with the bandages to open the door, while the second moved protectively in front of the man in white.

The metal door groaned as the first man slowly opened the door, his muscles straining with its resistance. He stepped back quickly once the door was fully open.

All three stood tense as they gazed into the pitch black of the room before them. The darkness seemed to absorb any light that attempted to pierce. No sound could be head and the men relaxed slightly. The man in the white coat moved forward slightly, holding the lamp far in front of him. Once the lamp passed the old threshold the room was flooded with a dull glow, revealing what lay within.

The walls were stone and, like all the other walls of the dungeons, stained forever with a dark crimson substance. A heavy, steel table stood ominously in the middle of the room. The table was relatively short, only reaching to a person's waist, and it contained upon it six metal straps; one small strap near the top, a larger strap a ways below that stretching almost the width of the table, two small straps placed opposite each other on the sides of the table, and two more small straps near the bottom end of the table. Clearly it was designed to hold a human while preventing almost any movement.

Chains and strange devices hung from the walls but the men's' attention wasn't focused on these obvious devices of torture. Their eyes were locked warily on the frail figure chained at the far end of the room.

The figure was devoid of clothing revealing her to be a young woman, aged though beyond her years due to her "sentence". Her arms were chained above her head and her feet dangled about an inch from the dirty floor. Dried blood caked her arms from where the rusted chains bit into the tender flesh of her wrists. The skin surrounding the chains was a scolding red with spots of black-and obvious sign of infection.

The three men noticeably relaxed when they noticed the physical state of their target.

"Is it alive?" the bandaged man on the right asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, just unconscious." answered the second guard with a hint of disappointment tinting his voice.

The doctor sneered and narrowed his eyes at the two guards. "Well? What are you waiting for? Untie it; we've got to take this one and the others to Danzo immediately!"

"Yes, Doctor Kizumi-sama." both men droned obediently.

The two guards turned back to the woman and the bandaged man roughly grabbed her restraints, unlocking them and letting her body slump ungraceful to the ground.

The other guard sneered maliciously as she remained unconscious, laying immobile on the damp, cold floor. He swiftly pulled his leg backwards and swung it rapidly towards the crumpled form. His foot connected forcefully with her midsection and a loud crack was sounded throughout the room. The woman gasped softly and groaned before weakly curling in on herself in an instinctively protective ball.

The woman was small, petite, with dark ebony hair, dirty and greasy from her long residence in this place. She probably would have been seen as beautiful if not for the variety of scars littering her body. The only cloth on her body was a dark, blood-stained strip of cloth, tied tightly around her eyes.

"Stand up." Doctor Kizumi ordered cruelly.

She noticeably struggled to remove her hands from around her stomach and press them onto the ground beneath her. Shaking from the strain, she was finally able to raise her sore upper body off the cold ground.

Her slow progress annoyed the men so one of them roughly grabbed her upper arm, dragging her up into a standing position. She clenched her teeth tightly at the pain.

The man who wasn't gripping her arm moved behind her and roughly grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back. He pulled a pair of steel cuffs from his belt loop and bound her fragile wrists together. With a twisted grin on his face he leaned down to her ear and whispered menacingly.

"These cuffs and chains are laced with chakra, so don't even try to escape." He emphasized his point with a harsh shake of her cuffed wrists and a shove towards the door.

She struggled to move her underused legs at an agonizingly slow pace, stumbling every now and then due to shoves from her captors.

Annoyed, the bandaged man shoved her forward once again and, taking advantage of her stumble, he moved ahead of her to drag her along.

The troupe passed through the large door with the doctor in front. They traveled through the corridor of iron prisons. Grimy, blood-caked hands stretched out through the bars periodically, reaching for the woman stumbling along through the stone corridor.

As they walked the woman's legs became less and less stiff and stronger with each step until she was walking almost normally, except for a slight limp in her left leg and the continuous slow pace. The bandaged guard glanced back at her with a disgusted sneer on his face. Watching her walk for a moment he spit out towards her harshly, "Freak."

Seeming to remember something, Doctor Kizumi reached up to woman's blindfold and tugged it off of her face. The group continued walking as she opened her eyes apprehensively. They usually weren't allowed to have their eyes uncovered, let alone open. But the three men did not seem to mind so she took her first glance at her surroundings in a long while. She saw with perfect detail the dark corridor and the inhabitants of the pitch-black cells. At that she turned her eyes away quickly and continued foreword weakly.

They reached the end of the corridor and the large threshold. The woman's steps faltered as she stared out into the blinding light coming from the door. The guards pulled and shoved her through the door, shutting it firmly behind them.

The light blinded her permanently dilated eyes and she closed them before attempting to squint at her surroundings as she was dragged into an adjacent room. Her strange eyes lightened and her pupils slitted abnormally, trying, in their own way, to adapt to the light. And failing. Even her "abilities" couldn't make up for her eyes' adaptation to the dark.

Short, quick movements overwhelmed her. Her hands were roughly un-cuffed and a threadbare cloak was draped over her exposed body, the cloth unfamiliar but not unwelcomed. The cuffs were then replaced with a small jerk as a reminder.

She was once again shoved foreword and practically dragged along, still blinded to her surroundings, only able to discern the forms of the guards and Doctor Kizumi walking ahead of her.

After several more minutes of walking they passed through another door, entering a blindingly white, rounded room, holding a single, white table. At the table were seated five, pristine-looking men staring stoically at the scene before them.

Four of the men were wearing similar clothing as Doctor Kizumi, identifying them as doctors. The man in the middle, however, wore a dark green elaborate kimono. His dark hair had streaks of gray and silver, revealing his age to be around late forties to fifties. He stared, with a sadistic gleam in his eye as the woman stumbled slightly into the room.

The scarred guard shoved the woman down onto her bony knees to kneel before the five men. He, as well as the other two, bowed respectfully to the men at the table. They straightened and, once the scarred guard decided that she would not attempt to rise, moved back. All three men stood against the rounded walls staring, alert, at their charge. The silence was stifling as all present seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

…

…

…

Her legs hurt.

That was what registered first, though it was a huge understatement. Even with her enhanced abilities her legs stayed sore and mostly weak, and her left leg, never having time to heal in the proper position without dangling, had a permanent limp. After all, it had been how long since she had been on her feet? Two weeks? Three?

Time in this place seemed to run and melt together so much there was really no use in keeping time or dates. All she knew was the she and the others got water every three days and food every week or two; just enough to keep them alive. Though sometimes the guards simply "forgot", and when that happened, you were screwed. Let's not mention how the water is rancid and the food, consisting of a piece of bread and a bowl of some unknown gruel, was spoiled, stale and molded.

Her mind steered stubbornly away from those dark thoughts. It was no use worrying over things unchangeable.

Still blinded, her eyes squinted and diverted towards the ground, the woman analyzed her situation as best as she could.

If it weren't for these cuffs, her severe malnourishment and weakened state, and her lack of knowledge of her surroundings, she would definitely be able to overpower every person in this room, long enough to escape. The lack of sight wouldn't even be an issue. After all, she had lived the past six years in darkness.

It was useless, though, to contemplate an escape by herself at this point. She alone wasn't strong enough to overpower the guards in her current state. If only she could see _them_ again. Together, there wouldn't be a problem.

Her thought switched to the men in front of her at the white table. They must be some of the higher-ups operating this hellhole. Hate swelled in her chest as she stared towards the ground. They must be the ones pointing al the fingers, choosing what is to be done to whom in the place.

'_And that one...'_

She thought dully as she peeked through her lashes at the elaborately-dressed man in the middle.

'_He must be the benefactor from the council…' _

Most inhabitants had heard rumors of the "esteemed councilman" who funded and supported this "noble venture". She had always scoffed at this. It was well-known what they were here for.

An army. This man wanted an army made of the very "monsters" he condemned, humiliated and twisted. He wanted expendable, powerful, unstoppable forces with powers found nowhere else but in the great noble clans lucky enough to possess a kekei genkai.

Oh yes, she knew of all of it. None of his "plans" were secret in this place. The guards here didn't care what they talked about within these walls. No one would dare to cross this man.

He was the real reason this place existed.

He made her this way, maybe not directly, but he was responsible for her present state.

He was responsible for the other two hundred dead souls that had passed through this place.

He…was the first on her list.

She thought back to all that had happened to her. All the experiments. First, her hearing had been enhanced to such abnormal levels that she could hear a cockroach scuttle across the floor, two rooms over from her cell.

Then came her sense of smell; then taste; then touch, until she had reached a level far beyond human or _normal. _She could tell who a person was just by their scent; she could taste a "tasteless" poison and heal from it at an extreme pace; and she could feel the smallest fracture or imperfection on the smoothest of surfaces.

Others had become like her as well, but they were few and far between.

She still remembers them; those who were so alike her in this place of monsters. There were seven of them total, including her. They had all become comrades, depending on each other in their darkest times.

She remembered how they had cleaned each others' wounds after the particularly nasty "sessions" with their doctors. How they had watched each others' backs when they slept, someone always staying awake to watch for any approaching danger. It was rather easy to become close when they were all sharing a cramped cell and sharing the same horrors day after day.

All that ended, however, when the guards discovered their close camaraderie. They were separated. And just to show how lowly they were compared to their guards and doctors, they were experimented on and tortured more and more. "Punishment", they called it, for trying to construct an uprising. _They_ conveniently disregarded the fact that she and her comrades were nowhere near strong enough to even _think _about escaping.

Ever since then she had wondered what had happened to them, wondered whether they had lived and were still living.

The loud, distinct sound of a heavy lock being opened broke her out of her thoughts. Still unable to see clearly she listened and heard as several pairs of feet marched slowly into the room.

Subtly, she inhaled and, skipping past the stench of her captors, she froze in surprise, her eyes widening.

'_I know those scents.'_

In recognition, she turned her head towards the sound of their approaching footsteps, attempting to see them through the brightness. It had been so long…

"Ah, so you know who they are. Impressive, Kizumi." The cold, dignified voice of the benefactor drifted to her ears, but otherwise he was ignored by her. The footsteps approached until the closest pair was right beside her. She heard a shifting of feet and clothing and felt a presence settle wearily at her side. The same happened with the other five familiar presences until all seven were kneeling, in a row, in front of the long table.

The scent of the one closest to her drifted to the woman and his name lingered on the tip of her tongue.

A deep chuckle broke her out of her slight stupor and her still-nearly-blinded gaze moved up towards the table. The benefactor was observing the seven of them with beady eyes, filled with malice. A cruel smile appeared on his lips.

"My, my, it has been a while since I last saw you all. Of course, that was before you _improved._" She could feel the others tensing next to her at the reminder of all the things that were done to them, and what they were now. This man…

"I am impressed with the results, however…"

He _was the reason for their suffering…_

"…I believe your use here has become… redundant…"

_He and these doctors need a taste of their own medicine…_

"So, I have decided that your energies will be concentrated to more…productive activities."

_And now…they were all together again…_

"So, here is the deal…" Seven guards all moved up behind them, all holding _something_ in their hands, waiting for the signal from their leader.

These_ people didn't stand a chance against all of them…_

"…You will now become my own personal little army…"

_They would all die…_

"_These _little…toys will guarantee that you will never escape from my control…"

_Then they would leave this hell…_

"That old man will rue the day he passed me over for my deserved position, "

_They would be together, safe, and away from any kind of servitude…_

The guard behind her suddenly grabbed a handful of hair and jerked her head backwards, exposing her slender throat. "And you all…will never escape…"

_They could finally…_

Cold metal was laid across the back of her neck and, at that moment she _knew _what it was.

_Be…_

The guard reached his finger around and pushed on the metal hinge, preparing to sling the other half of the restraint in place.

_**Free.**_

Seven hands shot up at the same time, halting the progress of seven identical collars that were about to close around seven slender and strong necks.

"Wha-" the guard behind her muttered in surprise, but it was too late.

All hell had broken loose.

The woman positioned her weight and hoisted the large figure over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground in front of her. Absently she heard struggles coming from her left, and voices shouting orders and panicked exclamations back and forth.

The body in front of her struggled and she suddenly realized it was the bandaged guard from before. Rage poured through her veins, stirring something that should never have been released.

Pinning him down with her unnatural strength, she flipped him over so he was facing up at her. Leaning over him, she glared into his eyes. Swiftly, her hand reached up and jerked the abomination from around her neck. In one, quick movement she stabbed downward - the blunt edge of the collar piercing him with a sickening resistance. Blood splattered across her cheek in a macabre scene of gory death and pain.

"_AHHH!" _The pain-filled scream coming from the man was like music to her ears.

_Finally _she would get her revenge on these people.

Abandoning the motionless body, bleeding to death on the concrete floor, she stretched gracefully from her crouch, eyes searching for the councilman she knew had been here.

Her eyes, now glowing a bloody crimson, could see perfectly, and they scanned the room perceptively.

But he was no longer there.

Her eyes slowly returned to their "normal" color of deep sapphire as she looked back to where her comrades now stood, staring at her with the same cleared eyes and somber expressions, now tinted with a small bit of relief and ease that wasn't there previously.

"Kagome." This came from the only other female in the small group. She was a little taller than Kagome and had long, brunette hair, tied back in a messy and worn ponytail, and possessed bottomless black eyes. She wore the same simple outfit as Kagome and the other five.

"Sango." She nodded her head slightly and gave a small smile, stepping closer to the group. "It's good to finally see you all again; Miroku," this was directed to a charismatic-looking raven-haired man with vivid violet eyes standing close to Sango, "Kouga," a rather tall man with long raven hair and dark red eyes, "Shippo," a rather young-looking red-head with forest-green eyes, "Inuyasha," a gruff-looking man with white hair and light amber eyes, "and Sesshoumaru." The last was directed to the most imposing figure of the bunch. He was taller than the rest and had long, flowing silver hair and deep golden eyes.

Each of them nodded to her fondly, all sporting some type of small grin.

A devious grin suddenly appeared on her face and Kagome's brilliant eyes glinted maliciously.

"How about we bust out of here, hmm?"

Identical grins sprung up on her companions' faces, and Kouga took a step forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Couldn't 'uv said it better myself!"

* * *

AN: Well, there it is! Sorry it took so long, I was trying to get it just right, and I think it turned out pretty well.

Sooo?

Tell me what you think! Do you all like the new style or what?

I'm hoping for plenty of reviews on this one, so….

PLEASE REVIEW! (See that pretty little button? That's what it's for you guys! ^_^)

Much love!


	6. Those Mistakes You Made

AN: Here's the next chapter people! Wow this was long. Woot! Thanks for all the reviews bestowed on this undeserving writer. I love you all!

**These Eyes**

**Chapter Six: Those Mistakes You Made**

* * *

Seven pairs of bare, battered feet padded quickly along the long corridors leading to their freedom. The damp, stone flooring of the underground structure soaked into the group's bones, causing chills to go up each of their respective spines. Hardened by the sheer horror of this place normally it would hardly have fazed them. However, this time…it reminded them that their freedom was ahead. And no one would stop them from achieving it.

They just needed to make one little stop first.

Kagome slowed when she came upon a large, metal door leading to the holding cells of the rest of the prisoners. At the end of the abnormally long hallway resided the _other _metal door that lead to a place that she would rather not remember. That, however, was not her destination.

Nodding to Sesshoumaru behind her, he stepped forward and they pushed the door open together with their combined, yet wavering strength. Obviously, the enhancements they'd procured in this place couldn't work miracles. Their bodies still needed a certain amount of nutrition to be able to function. Which, coincidentally, they were lacking.

The heavy door's hinges echoed throughout the long room beyond with an ominous creak. The group waited for a moment to see if there were any guards patrolling the cell block, and when the coast was clear they moved in, single-file with Kagome in the front.

The stench was horrible. Blood, urine, feces, vomit, and other bodily fluids – their smells permeated the air in a disgusting haze of death and sickness. Moving along the eerie yet familiar corridor, Kagome's sapphire blue orbs peeked into the very first cell to her right.

_CLANG! BANG!_

A face, if you could truly call it that, slammed up against the bars an inch from her face. Strangely expecting such a reaction, she barely flinched as she looked into the crazed, unhinged eyes of one of the many unfortunate victims of this place. Leaning back, she observed the occupant of the cell. The once-human slammed his naked and scarred upper body violently against the iron bars. His eyes were wide open, unblinking and his mouth was hanging open, drool dripping down his chin. His arms were pulled back and hanging loose, obviously out of their sockets, shackled in long chains attached to the back wall of the cell. The room was pitch black, but, perhaps unfortunately Kagome's eyes could see every detail, every bit of proof left behind from this man's tormentors of what they had done to make him this way.

This is what they were afraid of, but really, considering the circumstances, it's what they expected.

Along the entire corridor her comrades were peeking between the blood-stained bars and examining the occupants within just as she had done. Searching, perhaps futilely, for any sign of coherence, sanity, left in their fellow tortured creatures.

Slowly, after a few moments the group hastily met back up together in front of the entrance.

"Anyone?" Kagome asked somberly.

Negative responses were all that met her.

"Alright. We've done all we can. If we don't leave now everything will be for naught. Let's go." With that, the group turned from the room and left to find the way out.

Several turns and dead guards later and they finally found it.

Light, golden and bright, shone as a tiny sliver under yet another heavy metal door. Moving faster and faster, the group met the door, kept moving and burst forward, tasting for the first time in so many years…Freedom.

Skidding to a stop, Kagome's eyes, despite the blinding pain from the sun, widened in awe. A forest lay before them, surrounding the area. Her eyes took in every color, every movement made by the slight breeze, every texture, every insect…everything. She could hear every sound; every smell within a miles radius drifted into her sensitive olfactory glands as she inhaled deeply time after time. Behind her she could sense her companions doing the same thing.

She shivered slightly at the sheer feeling of being outside. Her eyes, too unused to any kind of light, finally started to make themselves known and she turned her face downwards and clenched her eyes shut, tears leaking out of the corners slightly.

The dark exit behind them was eerily silent, though it was a good thing for the escapees, it was still rather unnerving. Kagome turned to look at her companions and they each met her eyes somberly, but each with a mix of excitement and relief hidden within their unnatural depths.

Nodding, she turned back to the welcoming forest in front of her and took her first step off the small dirt path leading into the underground prison and into the tall, damp green grass abundant in the area.

With a small, barely-there smile lingering on her lips, Kagome took off in a blurred sprint through the trees, leading her comrades somewhere, _anywhere, _far away from here. She didn't know _where_ they would go, for they had no _home _now, but, hopefully, they could find somewhere they could live in relative peace.

'_It's very doubtful,'_ she thought as she sprinted from tree limb to tree limb through the forest, her bare feet making no sound on the rough bark. But, perhaps they would find _something _that suited them. It would be very difficult now, though. After all, they'd been twisted into something less, or more, than human (depending on who you asked) and she knew it would be difficult to find anyone who would, or rather _could,_ accept them as they were.

Several moments later she was broken out of her musings by a small movement on the forest floor beneath them. Halting suddenly in a crouched position directly above the disturbance, she sensed her companions do the same. Looking down, she saw a large brown patch shifting around amongst all of the multi-colored leaves littering this part of the forest.

'_Deer?' _she thought to herself. A loud growl suddenly came from somewhere behind her, causing the doe's head to snap around to the left and right. Glancing back slowly she was met with the rather amusing sight of Inuyasha holding a hand over his sunken stomach and looking towards her with a slightly sheepish expression. Rolling her eyes in amusement, she looked down once again at the skittish creature below.

'_Well… first things first.' _Sapphire eyes turned black, strong feet braced against the limb she was currently resting on, slightly longer than usual fingernails hardened in anticipation, and enlarged canines poked from her bottom lip as she grinned eagerly.

In a blur of movement she launched her body at their unsuspecting prey. Six shadows fell through the trees, ready to partake in their first meal in weeks.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Rooster, Anbu captain for Konoha, jumped swiftly towards the enormous cloud of smoke coming from the forest just outside the village. It had been spotted about half an hour ago by a jounin scout patrolling the village border. As far as Rooster knew, there shouldn't be any reason for such a disturbance. Hopefully, it was something as simple as a small forest fire which could be put out with a simple water jutsu. However, as he led a group of his fellow Anbu to the scene, he somehow doubted it would be so simple.

His worries were confirmed when he saw, through the black smoke, a raging fire coming from a previously hidden, underground facility.

'_What the hell?'_

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Sarutobi - , Third Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, sat at his enormous oak desk going through the usual paperwork as the sun shone high over the large village. Lines marred his face, placed there as proof of the stress and hardship that comes with being the leader of a village for as long has he has been. His wrinkled hands flipped pages and pages of mission reports and updates on the village's conditions as well as missives from other villages. Things on this day were just a part of the monotony that was his everyday life now. The same reports; the same complaints; the same updates; the same genin getting in trouble for this or that - everything was normal.

A random chunin knocked before walking through his door laden with another pile of abhorrent paperwork to be finished. Smiling slightly at his Hokage's slight groan of despair, he placed the pile atop the shortest adorning the desk and walked back out.

Finishing with the mission report he was working on, he set it aside and stared blankly at the new foreboding pile contaminating his desk. With a sigh, and not being able to put it off any longer, Sarutobi picked up the thick file placed on top of the pile.

Opening the common gray folder he began the task of reading over another mundane mission report.

A frown grew on his lips as his eyes moved quicker over the lines of the report. His eyes widened progressively as he began turning the pages quicker, almost desperately.

'_**Why**__ haven't I heard of this?'_

Suddenly he stopped and an almost pained expression crossed his features as his eyes took in the word sitting innocently on page eleven of the extensive report.

_CASUALTIES_

It was a word that every mission report contained; a necessary piece that was, thankfully, and normally left blank or very short. This one though…was _four pages_ long. Each page containing one hundred names – some familiar, most not, but all contained an age, and _all _were relatively young.

'_My god. Something like this…right under my nose…__**all**__ those __**people**__.'_

Laying the paper down softly, the Third Hokage of Konoha laid his forehead tiredly in the palms of his hands, the burden of all of those lives lost seeming to weigh heavily on his aging shoulders. After a moment, the anger started to encroach. _Someone _had known about this; _someone _had done this behind his back and left that place for his Anbu to stumble upon. _Someone _would pay for doing such an _inhuman _thing.

As for the victims, he would _make sure_ their families knew what had happened - at least the basics. They deserved that courtesy at least. And as for the victims, they would be honored appropriately, and their deaths would be justified. He would make sure of that.

And he had a hunch for where to begin digging.

* * *

~Same Day~

It had been two days since they had escaped from their own personal hell. Two days of sleeping at night and eating real food, cooked over a fire, as they traveled further through different shinobi lands, looking for a place to put down some roots. Somewhere where no one knew of them, or just wouldn't care. Somewhere where they didn't have to hide in the shadows for fear of being taken back to the place they had escaped from.

Kagome stared down at the vacant forest floor from the tall, dense tree she currently resided in. So far their small troupe had yet to come across any problems. No obstacles, no Anbu following their trail, no foreign ninja protecting their borders from intruders, nothing. Just moving straight forward along an unknown path to some unknown place with unknown people.

Frankly, the prospect excited her beyond words.

Looking across from her at the tall tree only a few feet away, Kagome spotted her lightly sleeping companions. Miroku and Sango sat, cuddled together on the same branch, Sango's head resting lightly under Miroku's chin with his arms wrapped securely about her waist. Thinking back to the terrible events of their past that had torn them apart always brought a small sad smile to Kagome's lips.

Sango had been a part of an ancient clan, dedicated to the dying "art" of slaying demons. She had met Miroku when they were both in their early teens and they had become almost inseparable. So much so, that their families had seriously considered an engagement. Unfortunately, while on a mission, her and her family were ambushed by an opposing clan seeking power and favor from the Hokage. The rest of her family back at the Taijiya Compound, including women and children, were massacred as well. She was the only one to survive, and even then only just.

She woke to find herself in an underground facility in which the inmates were brutally tortured and experimented on.

Miroku had only ever known the life of which his father led, which was that of a monk. His father, much like his father before him, was widely known for his prowess in barriers, protective sutras, and exorcising demons. Miroku was devastated when he found out about his young love's supposed demise.

Soon after that great tragedy he resolved to follow in his father's footsteps, if only to learn the techniques used to eradicate the demons whom Sango had dedicated her life to killing. Only later, when his father was killed by the same traitorous clan who had killed Sango's, did Miroku realize that perhaps his efforts were misdirected.

He was knocked unconscious in the attack, only to find himself in the same place as Sango. The underground Hell hidden below the forest surrounding Konoha.

Fate had seen to reunite the wayward couple after all of their many misfortunes, giving them back a small portion of all they had lost.

As Kagome's piercing gaze reached through the darkness to her other companions she realized the similarities and differences that had led them here.

One, a powerful heir to a strong and little known clan that had lived just outside of the main village for centuries and had been rumored to be descendents of a great dog demon; another the half-breed brother to said heir and outcast of said clan; a young red-head man orphaned as a youth but determined to become someone his father would be proud of; and another, the sole heir to a strong clan from the mountains of the Land of Fire, also rumored to be descended from demons – a wolf demon in his case.

All of them however, were here for eerily similar reasons. They were each betrayed in some way. Some by those close to them, and others by members of their own village; this _Konoha_. Turned into something they weren't for the advancement of others who wouldn't give a damn about what happened to them.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from her mind, she tried to focus on the present. They had traveled - she was sure - several miles from the village they had been in. They now resided in a land of lush rainforests and large lakes splattered randomly along the landscape.

Being mostly unfamiliar with the lands outside of Konoha, Kagome was unsure of their exact location. However, considering they had yet to come across any kind of human civilization she had to assume that they would soon.

Refocusing her attention, Kagome continued with her watch. Only a few more hours until sunrise, and then they would leave.

* * *

A long silence followed the report of one of the seven members of the secret organization known as the Akatsuki. Said seven members were currently gathered together in their customary gathering location – a deeply hidden cave, tucked away into the mountains of an unknown land.

Draped in black cloaks, decorated in crimson clouds, the seven members of the Akatsuki waited silently for a response from their leader.

"Seven escaped then, did they?" the Leader asked of the one who had given the report. Deidara nodded curtly, his one blonde bang falling further over into his eye.

"Well, then, this may warrant some looking into. Keep an eye out for these little renegades Deidara. Tell me as soon as you find where they are and track their movements. They could be very powerful allies in the future, I think."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"Itachi and Kisame, stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed." With that five cloaked figured blurred out of view, leaving two in their wake.

Silence reigned again for several moments.

"I'd like to send you two on a bit of a long-term mission…in Konoha." Kisame's head lifted slightly, the only outward sign of his surprise. Itachi remained still. "I've already set up a couple new identities for you. You will infiltrate Konoha and keep an eye on any movements being taken by the Hokage on matters concerning these seven individuals, as well as keeping an eye on the Jinchuuriki currently residing there. Understood?"

Two simultaneous nods.

"Very well. You are dismissed." The two remaining figures blurred out of existence, leaving only the Leader in the cave.

Vibrant blue eyes flashed suddenly through his mind.

"Very interesting indeed."

* * *

Softly padding feet sounded through the long halls to the office of the Mizukage. Five guards, all donning dark blue ninja gear and black vests, surrounded a group of questionable-looking travelers. Kagome looked at the fierce warriors surrounding their group. Noticeable battle scars and disciplined stances stood out the most in their appearances. They'd wandered in to the Land of Water a few days before, and arrived in this village just earlier that morning. From what they'd seen so far they were all equally intrigued.

A place they could belong.

That is what they had set out to find. Somewhere they could all fit in. For them, it was rather difficult. For the last several years all they had known was pain, fear and violence. The same thought kept circulating through each of their minds.

'_How can we expect to ever function in normal society again…after all that?'_

Their eyes, so sensitive to the light before, could now stand the constant battering of colors and florescence that came with living above ground. This, of course, was after a couple of initial days only traveling at night and sleeping under the heavy cover of the deep forest at night. Their limbs were sore from traveling such a far distance after an absurdly long time of minimal use. They had relied mainly upon their abilities and adrenaline to escape _that _place.

They had _borrowed _some clothing from some passing travelers, using their newly-obtained _skills _to slip in and out of their luggage while they slept at night. Using those same skills, they had slipped undetected through several shinobi nations and villages. It was their own personal…test of sorts. Which village would be up to their expectations? Which would be able to successfully handle intrusions of foreign and dangerous shinobi? _This _village was the only one so far able to even detect them, let alone be willing to take them in for questioning.

Turning another corner in the maze-like halls, Kagome and their group were confronted with two heavy oak doors. Their troupe stopped suddenly, multicolored eyes darting around suspiciously as the front guard/escort stepped forward, knocked on the door in an obviously coded knock, and stepped back to his place in front of their group.

After a few minutes, the doors were opened by two guards standing on the inside. The group stepped through the open doors into a large, bright office that contrasted greatly with the halls leading to it. In the center, flanked by two more shinobi guards, sat the Mizukage. Wearing his kage robes, which covered his entire body barring his hands and a five inch strip of skin from his forehead to just above his nose, he looked all the part of the imposing leader that he was. Such a position, especially in this particular village, was not easy to obtain and he planned to keep it as long as he could - even if it meant looking paranoid in the eyes of others.

Higure Orotsuki, the current Mizukage of Kirigakure, stared with calculating hazel eyes at the strange group that had been found camping about a quarter-mile within Kirigakure's borders. He'd been informed of their presence just a half an hour earlier and, seeing them now, he was glad he took the precautions necessary to bring them in for some questioning.

_Something _just wasn't right about these new people.

'_That one; the one in the back.' _His eyes locked onto the deep black depths that seemed to be searching his very soul. The thin woman tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes lost their searching gleam and began to shift around the room lazily. _'_Something _just isn't _right _about these people.'_

The guards that had been surrounding the group dispersed; three staying in the room to stand close to the Mizukage and the other two leaving to resume their duties. The group stayed in their previous positions, the perfect formation for defense and offense, if necessary. Their eyes constantly shifted around the silent room as all of the occupants continued to discreetly observe each other.

'_However…it may be in this village's best interests to hear them out at least.'_

Clearing his throat sternly, Higure gathered the attention of the seven intruders.

"As I'm sure you are aware, my village's jounin found you lot "camping" inside our borders without permission or any apparent purpose." He looked from face to face trying to discern their motives. The woman standing near the front stared at him with vibrant sapphire eyes. The men to her left and right, one with long silver hair, the other with red, were doing the exact same thing. Two more men stood behind them – one with black hair pulled back into a long ponytail, and the other with wild, white hair – both were subtly glancing at the tense guards situated about the room. The woman at the back was looking at him from the corner of her eye. The man standing next to her was…was he staring at his female guard?

Clearing his throat, he directed all attention to himself once again, wondering silently to himself how he had managed to lose it in such a short amount of time.

"Now, my question is, who are you and what are you doing here in Kirigakure?"

The man standing in the back smoothly moved forward to stand in the front of the group.

"Pardon me, Mizukage-sama. My name is Miroku and these are my comrades. We did not mean to cause a disturbance here in this lovely village – we were simply passing through-"

"Then where is it you are from? What are you running from, boy?"

Miroku paused for a minute as if contemplating his answer. Leaning forward a bit, Higure listened for his answer – an answer that would probably decide their fates.

"Our…village has wronged us all greatly. We managed to escape, but could not risk returning to a place that would persecute and abuse members of their own village so terribly. We are refugees, or rogues – which ever you prefer – and are simply trying to find somewhere to live, somewhere we can belong without being controlled. We are all we have left in this world, and I refuse to see my family controlled so fully ever again for things that are beyond our control."

His speech was met with a heavy silence.

The Mizukage steepled his fingers in front of his chin as he contemplated all that he had just heard.

"I have only one more question…What village is it you originate from?"

Miroku stared at him contemplatively before glancing to the blue-eyed woman standing on his left. Kagome gave a slight nod, not taking her eyes off of the Mizukage's form. Higure in turn had turned curious eyes upon the previously overlooked woman.

"We are all from the Land of Fire, Konohagakure specifically."

The guards shifted at the announcement, no doubt apprehensive of making any connections that would link them to such a large nation. What if someone from that village was after them? With all of the things going on _inside _the Land of Water, they couldn't afford to get into anything that would be problematic _outside _of their own lands.

"Kumo-san." A guard standing to the left of the strict leader straightened slightly in recognition. "Take our…guests to a nearby hotel. Make sure they are taken care of accordingly." The guard nodded and bowed slightly before moving behind the unmoving group towards the double doors. Slightly confused, the seven "guests" stared at their host. Smirking slightly he addressed them.

"You will meet with me in the morning for a proper introduction. As it is getting late and I've no doubt you lot are rather taxed, I will provide rooms and dinner for each of you." Higure's amused smirk grew under his mask at the growing confusion and suspicion on the group's faces.

The man, whom he now noticed was wearing a purple shirt and brown pants, '_Miroku'_ he reminded himself, spoke again.

"Umm…If I may. Why are you doing this for us Mizukage-sama?"

All humor left the aging kage's face. Standing slowly, Higure walked to the large window adorning his spacious office. It conveniently overlooked the majority of Kirigakure. Gazing down at the busy streets and citizens of his village, he remembered back to when he became Mizukage of his great nation. Such a long time ago; it almost seemed like it was a world away. Now he looked down at the seemingly-peaceful village as the sun began to set on the horizon. Wooden shops and houses were bathed in the golden glow of the dying sun. People returned to their houses, laden with their daily spoils, most returning with just barely enough to get by. How his lovely village had fallen.

Deciding against leaving the explanations for the next day, Higure began to explain.

"I have been Kage of these lands for forty-five years. As a result I have seen…many things. Many terrible things. Things that, to this day, I am personally shamed to say that I was a part of. Persecution of those with…amazing gifts; the eradication of an entire clan – men, women, and children – it didn't matter to us." A few of the guards tilted their heads down along with their leader.

"I'm tired…of all of this internal war. And I'm afraid, frankly…that if it continues this country will tear itself apart at the seams." Turning from the window, the suddenly older kage turned to his guests.

"I imagine you would be reluctant to join a village with such a bloody past after leaving a no-doubt very difficult existence. However, I must, for the sake of my village and its people, implore you to consider my proposal." The group stared at him in slight suspicion as Higure returned to his desk, opting to stay standing rather than resume his previous seat.

"Whether you know it or not, we are a village known for housing many a nukenin. However, in all my years of seeing them come and go, I have never seen a group as devoted to each other as you – as close. And I strongly believe that bonds such as yours can be spread further than just a simple group, but to an entire village, if encouraged. The majority of the people residing in this village hold no emotional attachment to their own home, because up until now they have had no reason to do as such."

"We're not even shinobi, if ya didn' notice. What d'you want us to do about it?" The gruff question drew Higure's eyes to the tall, tanned man with long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Some of the guards tensed and glared at the disrespect, their reactions going unnoticed to no one, but purposefully ignored by the origin of the question. Kouga stared purposefully towards the man who had changed his attitude towards them suspiciously fast.

Higure stared at him seriously. Contemplating his answer for several minutes he gave his reply. "I would like for you and your group to join Kirigakure as official citizens. I would like to have you all trained in the arts of the shinobi. Depending on how well you do, and I have a feeling you will do well, I would then like you to become the very first official police force of this village. Not only would it teach my people the importance of companionship, but I believe it would give them more reason to feel safe and cared for in their own home village. Perhaps…we can forget about our petty internal conflicts, and move out into the world. You would be the start, if you agree of course." Staring at the still skeptical expressions on the group's faces, Higure decided to make a last effort to convince these strangers to stay.

"In return…you will have a home – a place where you will always be welcome. I will in no way try to control you, merely supply you with the tools to succeed in your future tasks. We will protect your identities from those who may search for you. You will receive every privilege of a member of this village and more if you were to agree. And…if you were to ever choose it…we would back you in any kind of revenge you would wish to take against your tormentors. I cannot promise an all-out war…but I can promise our assistance if it is needed in action against any certain…individuals."

Kouga froze at that. He hadn't contemplated revenge on those who were left unscathed. But now that it was mentioned, Kouga could feel the unbridled fury, which was left-over from their treatment, bubble up within his chest. It released itself in a slight growl; he could hear it echoed by someone behind him – probably Inuyasha.

Kouga and the others glanced at Kagome. Despite his pride, there were a few things that Kouga knew for sure.

One: Those people in that hell-hole had for some reason experimented on his female friend the most out of all of them.

Two: As a result of that, Kagome had more powerful abilities than all of them combined.

Three: She tended to be the most level-headed of the group, the fairest, the most resourceful, etc., etc.

And Four: All of that combined had made her into the group's unofficial leader.

Several minutes passed while most of the attention gradually followed that of the group and landed on the relatively normal-looking woman in the front-center of the group. She had ebony hair, dulled by the long stretch of time spent underground. Her figure, like the others', was thin, sickly almost, but gentle curves peeked out from underneath the two-sizes-too-big clothing she now wore. Eventually, the guards' eyes moved up to her face and immediately were mesmerized by her striking orbs.

Ignoring the scrutiny, Kagome contemplated the pros and cons of joining such a village. She hadn't heard much about it during their travels, but what she had heard had been both good and bad. She had heard of the fierce warriors that the village produced. Definitely a "Pro".

But…she had also heard of the strong prejudices that the villagers possessed. Kagome and her comrades possessed abilities that could be considered in the same league as the ones hated by the villagers. That would be a "Con".

Obviously, the Mizukage no longer held these prejudices against those with special abilities, namely those with Kekkei Genkai, and actually regretted his actions against such people. However, that wasn't to say that all of the people of Kiri had changed their position on the subject.

_However, _if what the Mizukage believed would happen happened, then they could possibly change the villagers' views on those with such abilities by showing them how those abilities could be used to their benefit instead of their demise.

Kagome glanced back at Sango, staring deep into her all-knowing black orbs. Sango had the unique ability to read a person's true emotions. If this kage was truly sincere, Sango would be able to confirm it.

Sango gave a slight nod. Well that solves that question.

If they decided to join this village they would be committing themselves to the lives of shinobi. "Con"?

However, they would also, by proxy, learn how to use their new-found abilities. And possibly, in the future, when they were sure they were ready, be able to take revenge on that piece-of-shit Danzo. Definitely "Pros" there.

So now the only question was…were they willing to do it? Were they willing to tie themselves down to another village and risk betrayal once again? Were they willing to try again? To find somewhere they could really call home?

…

Yes.

Glancing around at her companions, she could see the exact same answer reflected in their eyes.

Yes. They were willing to try, if the result meant finding _somewhere_ to belong.

Turning back to the patient yet curious Mizukage, Kagome spoke for the first time since entering the village.

"We accept. We will become a part of this village and undergo your requirements to become shinobi. In return we will retain rights as full citizens of this village."

"Wonderful-"

"But," Kagome's hard voice cut off the powerful leader, her voice, though quiet, echoed throughout the large office. "If you, or those under you, _ever_ do anything I or my companions see as exploiting or advantageous concerning ourselves…we _will _make you regret it. And trust me sir," Kagome marched forward ominously to Higure's desk and leaned one lean arm connected to a small but muscled hand onto his mahogany desk while two guards suddenly moved closer to their kage's side. "You _don't _want to be on our bad side. Just because we aren't technically shinobi doesn't mean we can't make your life hell."

All of the guards around the room tensed.

Kagome smirked suddenly and leaned up, moving back a step so she was just in front of her group.

"On that note, I think we'll get along splendidly." An eerie "innocent" smile appeared on her lips as she gazed steadily at the kage.

Getting over his slight shock, Higure smirked right back at her, though, technically, she couldn't see it. _'Should have expected that I guess.'_ With a slight wave of his hand the guards all resumed their original places, but didn't lose their tense postures. _'I think I like this one.'_

"Good, good. I think that's doable. I assure you Ms…?"

"Kagome."

"Well, I assure you Ms. Kagome that you have nothing to worry about. I believe adamantly that with your group's influence this village will change for the better. I thank you."

Kagome and the others nodded in acceptance.

"Alright then. I'll have my men set you up for the night and you can come back tomorrow morning and we will work out the details."

Nodding once again, Kagome turned to the guard that was placed to take them to their hotel for the night.

The seven new citizens of Kiri followed as one of the Mizukage's personal guards escorted them to their temporary rooms.

The heavy doors banged behind them as the last of his guards stepped outside to guard the door.

Now alone, Higure slumped down into his high-backed chair as the day's events caught up to him. Allowing himself a moment of weakness never seen by anyone in the village, the seventy-five year old leader slumped over his polished desk. Only one thought went through his mind as he rested his weary head on his enfolded hands.

'_Please let this work.'_

* * *

A small white bird flew out over the Hidden Village of the Mist, also known as Kirigakure, or Kiri by those who truly knew it. The bird flew passed markets and houses, both new and damaged, and out over a lake that separated Kiri from one of its surrounding forests. The dull white wings flapped gracefully through the tall trees for several minutes before landing on an outstretched branch.

A few seconds later, the branch widened in width, a part seeming to just melt downwards before stopping. The brown bark turned black and red clouds appeared on the "branch" that had revealed itself to be the fabric of a long sleeve.

Deidara stepped smoothly out of the trunk of the tree to stand on a real branch under his feet. The bird seemed to look straight into the nukenin's eyes and about a minute later a smirk appeared on the blonde man's lips.

"Hm. I'll report this to leader then. Keep an eye out while I go back to Headquarters." The small white bird chirped before taking off back over the village, back to its perch at a nice hotel located near the office of the Mizukage.

Deidara watched for a minute longer before he blurred out of sight.

* * *

AN: There it goes! The longest chapter I have written for one of my fics so far. Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me if there is anything I can improve on (i.e.: spelling, grammar, plot, any holes in said plot you see) I appreciate all I can get! Thanks for reading! And Thank you everyone who reviewed, You guys are so sweet!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. A Place to Belong

**These Eyes**

**Chapter Seven: A Place to Belong**

* * *

_~Konoha~_

Sandal-clad feet padded silently through the empty early-morning streets of Konohagakure. Slim, black pants hugged muscular legs and a gray t-shirt adorned a lithe chest. Mid-length, brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and magenta eyes peered around the vacant street, taking in all of the changes that had occurred since the last time he had been here, some eight years ago. It was hard to believe it had been so long, but as he took in the sights of his former village, he realized he didn't even recognize the street he now walked on.

"Ita-_cough-_erm, Ichiro-" Itachi glanced towards his taller companion with an unimpressed look at his lack of subtlety, causing Kisame (or _Kimo)_ to cough once again in embarrassment. "Where are we going?"

Itachi's gaze once again returned to his perusal of the streets they were winding through. For several moments he didn't answer, causing Kisame to think he wouldn't answer at all.

"We need to familiarize ourselves with the area. It's been a while since I've been in this village and much has changed." His sudden response caused Kisame to start before he began glancing at their surroundings as well. "Pay particular attention to landmarks and places of interest. Once people start moving around we'll head up to see the Hokage and work on setting up our new identities." With that their trip continued in silence as they walked across the village, taking in the sights.

As the sun began to rise, the pair walked onto a street that the shorter of the two knew all too well. Itachi paused as his gaze was suddenly filled with a giant red and white fan painted across two enormous closed gates.

The pair of nukenin stood silently for several minutes, Kisame glancing at his partner every now and then, wondering on his thoughts but keeping respectfully silent.

Itachi gazed at the gates he hadn't seen in eight years. The last time he had seen them they had been open, the blood-covered streets of the Uchiha district in full view for the rest of the village to see. He'd turned his back then, determined to leave and never return. Determined to live his life waiting for his younger brother to grow strong enough to finally kill him. To live as a traitor for the rest of his days even though, really, all he had been doing was following orders. All for Sasuke. So Sasuke, his beloved younger brother, could redeem their clan and live a long life.

But now, three years after Sasuke had graduated the academy, Itachi wondered at whether or not it was worth it. Sasuke was now within the clutches Orochimaru, a vile snake Itachi realized he should have gotten rid of long ago.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, the former Konoha shinobi turned and began walking the other way, Kisame at his side.

_"Itachi wait! What happened! Where are you going? Itachi!"_

Sandaled feet stopped abruptly, small clouds of dirt kicking up around his feet.

"Ichiro?"

Kisame's inquiry was ignored as black eyes stared blankly at the small disturbances caused by his feet as he tried to remember the voice and where it had come from.

Shining sapphire eyes flashed before his memory and a vibrant smile shone up at him in his mind's eye.

Obsidian eyes widened unnoticeably as he remembered the little girl from all those years ago.

"Kimo."

"Ah, yeah?" Came the curious reply.

"Keep looking around."

"Ah, all right but-" Itachi flashed away before his disguised companion could finish.

* * *

Itachi sped across the rooftops, barely noticing how the sun had begun to rise further into the sky and people had started to emerge sluggishly from their homes. Reaching the outskirts of the city, he sped into the training grounds, his feet leading him to _their _spot.

Finally after some time, he slowed his pace, coming to a stop before a familiar set of posts set in a clearing surrounded by a familiar set of trees. Training Grounds twenty-five was where Itachi remembered spending a great deal of his childhood and teen years.

Facing the posts, Itachi closed his eyes and _remembered_.

_"Itachi!"Big, blue eyes stared up at him in joy._

_"Wow! That's amazing Itachi-kun! "Admiration._

_"You're the best ninja ever Itachi!" Excitement._

_"Come o-n Ita-kun!" Fond impatience._

_"Can't _you _teach me how to be a ninja Ita-kun?" Hopeful._

_"Be careful Itachi." Sadness. Worry._

_"Itachi…" That look…_

_"Itachi…I…" What?_

_"…I…just…" What is that look? Not just nervousness._

_"…just be careful okay?" Resigned. That's not what you were trying to say._

_"Itachi? Wha-Why is there blood all over you? Itachi?" Horror. Worry. Confusion._

_"Itachi? Where are you going?" Desperation. _

_"Itachi…"_

Kagome.

Itachi's gaze shifted to the right, disguised, emotionless eyes taking in the wide tree that he knew to be exactly twenty-two paces from his training spot. Walking over, he knelt next to the protruding roots of the old tree and stared blankly at the weeds and leaves that covered the spot.

_Kagome smiled brightly as Itachi's gaze drifted to where she had settled herself against the roots nestled in her well-worn spot. She gave a small wave, receiving a small tilt of the lips in return, before settling in to watch._

They'd been so young then, her even more so. He suddenly wondered what she had done with herself. What she was doing now. Surely she had grown to be an amazing young woman. She would be seventeen by now, probably with a nice job and a life, possibly a boyfriend or lover.

Ignoring the sick feeling that churned in his gut at the thought, Itachi stood smoothly and took one last look around the old training area.

He wanted to see her. Just to see that she was all right – safe. She'd always been so fragile, easy to bruise and easier to hurt.

As he turned to walk away, Itachi realized he'd never even known where it was that she lived. A fact he now regretted. She'd never told him and he'd never asked.

Well, he'd just have to keep an eye out. No doubt him and Kisame would be here a while.

* * *

_~Four Years Later~_

Sarutobi rubbed a hand over his face tiredly as the door clicked shut behind his ANBU captain, Rooster. Wise old eyes glanced over the written report that had been handed to him after the same version had just been told to him directly.

Case # 62497.

The mission his captain had just reported back on had been on-going for the past four years, in between the many other missions his highest-ranking subordinate had been given.

The underground facility that had been found in the forest still weighed heavily on the hokage's mind even today. How it had happened right under his nose for all that time still baffled him. Surely there was a conspiracy within the village, but he still couldn't pinpoint a source!

Wearily he opened his desk drawer and ruffled some papers around before pulling out a heavy set of papers, worn with apparent use. They'd clearly been read may times seeing as the corners were bent and torn and they had to be re-stapled many times.

These were some of the files miraculously retrieved from the burning facility four years earlier.

Rooster had apparently gotten to the scene just after it had caught fire and doused the flames before they could reach into the lowest levels. Apparently, files, such as these, were kept in the lower offices. Some of the offices had been burnt, along with the evidence within, but a few had remained untouched. And that is where they had gotten these files.

Inside this packet of information was a long list of four hundred Konoha citizens. Each one containing a name, picture, cell number, age, "crime", and a list of what Sarutobi gathered were the results of certain experiments done. Abilities, not unlike a Kekkei Genkai, that were "implanted" into the victims.

_~Flashback – Four Years Earlier~_

_At first, Sarutobi couldn't believe his eyes and ears as he listened to Rooster describe the situation. He only started to believe it when he read it himself. Some of the things done to those poor people were so unthinkable, so inhumane, that it was a wonder just under half of the victims had survived before the facility was burned. And he knew that there had been living people in the facility, thanks to the documents and remains found by Rooster when he had searched the place._

_The fire seemed to have spread from the top down, as unnatural as it seemed. And coincidently, the topper most levels were for holding the victims (Sarutobi refused to think of them as criminals. They were victims. Some of their supposed "crimes" wouldn't have even warranted a slap on the wrist). Needless to say, all of the survivors had been killed in the flames, nothing left but charred bodies. The larger offices were burnt and the labs along with them. Only small offices at the very bottom were spared and therefore only the minimal information about the facility was uncovered. No names of government officials or outside forces. Nothing to lead back to those responsible._

_Not wanting for such a thing to leak to the public as of yet, Sarutobi appointed Rooster and a very small, very trusted group of ANBU to scour the remains and make sure all of the bodies were there and accounted for. Perhaps someone had been able to escape! There sure was evidence of a struggle, if you go by the seven men in shinobi uniforms that had slit throats and strange, rounded metal objects protruding from different parts of their bodies. Sarutobi truly hoped someone had been able to escape from that nightmare._

_The first thing they had done was check all of the cells and see if any were empty that weren't supposed to be. And sure enough there were several. Now that they knew some may have escaped, they continued to clean up the ones left behind. _

_The next day, a village announcement was given in front of Hokage Tower and Sarutobi solemnly informed the villagers of the atrocity that had occurred under their very noses. Shocked and appalled silence descended over the whole village during the several moments in which their Hokage told them of the almost unbelievable scenario of an underground experimentation facility, corrupt doctors torturing and experimenting on four hundred of their fellow citizens, blood-trait-like abilities forced onto people whom had no choice, and a possible conspiracy by some unidentified person or persons._

_After the details were laid out, Sarutobi then proceeded to produce a scroll of names and read them aloud. Exclamations of shock and despair rang out several times during the reading and things were shouted out from several points in the crowd._

"_No! I was told he'd died on a mission!"_

"_-the forbidden forest!"_

"_-an accident!"_

_As the names continued to be listed, the denials dwindled down and no one noticed how seven names were left off. At the end, Sarutobi looked over his village sadly and made a final announcement._

"_I sincerely apologize that you had to hear this today, or at all. However, as your Hokage, I felt it is best you knew that such a terrible atrocity had occurred in our beloved village. You deserve to know what truly happened to your loved ones and they deserve for their souls to move on to the next life in peace. A memorial service will be held at the site and a memorial stone will be set for all of those lost." Looking solemnly at the devastated faces, Sarutobi continued, his heart in his throat. "We will find out who did this. No life should be treated as a mere tool to be used and thrown away. The ones responsible will be brought to justice. I give you my word as your Hokage." With that, Sarutobi looked once again at the devastated yet determined faces of the citizens. Bowing, the Hokage turned and disappeared back into the tower._

_After that, the ANBU team and the Hokage worked together to find out who had been in the empty cells. If they found the survivors then there was an enormous chance that they would know who was behind it all. And thanks to the meticulously organized documents, it hadn't been a difficult task at all._

_~End Flashback~_

Sarutobi pulled out the small scroll that he and the special team of ANBU had compiled about the missing victims. There were seven. Seven souls who may have survived the experiments and torture of that place. Seven out of four hundred. _Sigh._

For what seemed to be the millionth time, the elderly Hokage unrolled the familiar scroll and gazed over the names and faces of each of them, their information, memorized, flowing into his mind as he read.

_-__**Yokugo, Shippo.**__ 13 yrs old. Cell #365. Crime: Robbery. _

_Enhancements: Strength-16 percent, Sight-75 percent, Hearing-64 percent, Smell-55 percent, Speed-82 percent, Special Ability: Plant manipulation._

_-__**Taisho, Sesshoumaru**__. 22 yrs old. Cell #282. Crime: Treason – specifically, questioning the governing bodies of the village. _

_Enhancements: Strength-77 percent, Sight-89 percent, Hearing- 53 percent, Smell-88 percent, Speed-90 percent, Special Ability: Specific traits in demonic ancestry increased by 22 percent._

_-__**Taisho, Inuyasha.**__ 20 yrs old. Cell #66. Crime: Treason – specifically, threatening and insulting members of the government bodies of the village._

_Enhancements: Strength-67 percent, Sight-80 percent, Hearing-53 percent, Smell-80 percent, Speed-52 percent, Special Ability: Specific traits in demonic ancestry increased by 46 percent._

_-__**Tojiyoshi, Sango**__. 18 yrs old. Cell #97. Crime: Assault._

_Enhancements: Strength-60 percent, Sight-10 percent, Hearing-26 percent, Smell-19 percent, Speed-48 percent, Special Abilities: Empathic. Healing._

_-__**Ookami, Kouga**__. 20 yrs old. Cell #6. Crime: Robbery._

_Enhancements: Strength-77 percent, Sight-79 percent, Hearing-58 percent, Smell-80 percent, Speed-84 percent, Special Abilities: Specific traits in demonic ancestry increased by 20 percent. Fuinjutsu (Sealing techniques)_

_-__**Hoshi, Miroku**__.19 yrs old. Cell #210. Crime: Sexual Harassment of government official. _

_Enhancements: Strength-44 percent, Sight-10 percent, Hearing-37 percent, Smell-20 percent, Speed-40 percent, Special Ability: Able to produce wind tunnels in the palms of his hands._

_-__**Higurashi, Kagome**__. 17 yrs old. Cell #312. Crime: Treason/Murder, specifically, assisted in massacre of the honorable Uchiha Clan._

_Enhancements:Strength-80 percent, Sight-92 percent, Hearing-94 percent, Smell-90 percent, Speed-89 percent, Special Abilities:__

The entries were vague. No specifics given about most of the powers and their capabilities. And, "Special traits in demonic ancestry"? What the heck was that supposed to mean? What traits did they have? Obviously that information must have been classified.

But, as always, as Sarutobi's eyes swept the pages of the scroll, his eyes were drawn to the last entry. Higurashi, Kagome was an enigma. And it seemed like whomever had created the documents made her one on purpose. There were so many complexities with just this one girl.

1. Unlike all other 399 prisoners, her "Special Abilities" section was left blank. Did that mean she didn't have any? Or that they were only supposed to be known to the higher-ups. Sarutobi was leaning towards the second one.

2. The Hokage had never been informed that there had been an accomplice in the Uchiha massacre. He had been under the impression this entire time that Itachi had done the deed alone. There had been no reports on _anyone_ helping the young ninja, let alone a young woman.

And 3. According to all of the village records, Kagome Higurashi didn't even exist.

This entire situation reeked of corruption - conspiracy. But the single case of this girl was what gave him almost constant headaches.

And on top of all of the questions he had concerning this situation, no answers had been forthcoming. No leads had been found on the possible survivors in the entire four years. A trail was found leaving the area by the small team of ANBU, but they suddenly lost it at a small river ten miles into the forest. Since then, nothing.

Despite the seemingly hopeless search, Sarutobi refused to give up. He had made a vow to the village on his title as Hokage that he would find out who had done this and serve justice.

A sharp knock on his office door alerted him to a guest. "Yes. Come in."

Raidou, one of the jounin posted outside his door, walked in and bowed respectfully.

"Hokage-sama. Ichijo Uname and Kimo Hashigoki are here to give you their mission report."

"Ah, yes. Send them in."

* * *

_~Kirigakure~_

Seven forms leapt swiftly from rooftop to rooftop over the streets of Kiri, feet landing with practiced grace and movements as fluid as water. Briefly, Kagome's eyes darted down to her now-healed leg as a phantom pain shot through her knee. She still remembered the weeks after they'd arrived in the village where she'd had it re-broken and set. Not a pleasant experience in the least. After a short time, which had baffled the medic-nin, her leg was perfectly healed and she was able to move with ease over the rooftops of her home. Vibrant blue eyes glanced down at the streets below, taking in the sights of the village she now considered hers.

People moved back and forth, enjoying the beautiful day and shopping from the venders and shops nestled on the sides of the crowded streets. It was hard to believe that just two years ago this same village had had a distinct somber feel flooding the now cheerful streets. Kagome could scarcely believe that the old kage's plan had worked out so well when it came to how the people would react to their presence in the village.

At first the people of Kiri had been downright terrified of the power of these newcomers. Their fears increased when the special abilities (which people had assumed were simply very powerful Kekkei Genkai) of the group were discovered. Many villagers had changed their opinions on Kekkei Genkai, learning to tolerate and accept those with special abilities. But others still clung to the belief that people in possession of such powerful abilities were abnormal, dangerous, and should not be allowed to exist amongst "normal" people.

On top of those fears was the lingering memory of the attempted assassination of the Mizukage several years before by yet another group of seven powerful people, also close to the kage and that went by the name "The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

Needless to say, the village had been on the verge of civil war. On one side were those loyal to the kage and his ideals, and on the other were those who believed that putting their lives in the hands of strangers (especially strangers with Kekkei Genkai) was dangerously foolish. That was until the new "police force" had shown what they were made of.

Two years ago, the poor city had been attacked by a large group of nukenin bent on dealing yet another blow to the struggling local economy. The new force had stopped the group in its tracks just before they entered the village, brutally protecting the borders and the people within them with a passion never before witnessed by the stunned villagers.

At that time, Kagome and her comrades had known little to nothing about the way of the ninja or the techniques they were famous for. That however didn't hinder them a bit. Because of their abilities, brute strength and cunning, they had been able to run the invaders from the village, and the rogue ninja had yet to return.

Almost immediately the city was calmed. Talk of civil war was in the past and was now replaced with pride and awe over the new powers that had taken it upon themselves to defend them. The Mizukage announced, backed by the new police force, that now that they no longer had to worry about outside powers, they could begin rebuilding the economy. And so, that's what they did.

Trading routes that had been closed off because of fear and bandits were reopened and trade between the surrounding villages began to flourish. New merchandise was brought in: different, exotic foods now supplemented the people's diets, colorful clothing brightened up the drab gray and brown wardrobes and the streets no longer looked like they came from a horror novel. Merchants from other villages came in and set up shops along the main streets and slowly but surely, the small village gained back the wealth it had been missing.

The grateful villagers now welcomed the strangers with open arms. It wasn't unusual to see members of the group walking amongst the streets and being greeted warmly by several villagers along their way. Some people began making up names for the group that protected them. One man offhandedly said that it was like having their very own ANBU. The comment spread and eventually made it to the Mizukage and he took the next step by reinstating the long-dead institution, with the seven strangers as its first members.

A few months later and a new ANBU headquarters had been built. But many asked "How could they be real ANBU without being ninja in the first place?" So, the kage brought in several of the elder, retired ninja from the village and asked them to teach their new ANBU the ways and techniques of a shinobi. Unsurprisingly, the powerful group caught on fast and after only a year of intense training, were brought up to the jounin level. Another year passed and they truly were on par with the ANBU of even the strongest hidden villages.

Kagome was, unsurprisingly, named captain of the new ANBU. Unlike the ANBU of other villages, Kiri's ANBU didn't wear masks. Considering everyone in the village knew who they were anyways, it would be pointless, really. And since they only had missions within the Land of Water so far, they had no need to keep their identities secret.

And now, only four years since they had arrived in the poverty-stricken village, the land was at peace. A new ninja academy was opened, replacing the brutal teaching traditions, such as the bloody fight-to-the-death final exam, with more traditional teachings used by some of the other major villages, but still with a bit of a Kiri twist. Many of the younger ninja whom had been forced to quit their shinobi jobs because of lack of missions and funding, could now proudly be called ninja again and were taking up local missions left and right. The Mizukage put all his efforts into rebuilding not only the village and its structures, but its traditions and institutions as well. Citizens of Kiri were now proud to call the Village Hidden in the Mist their home.

It was abundantly clear to everyone in the village that the kage had made the right decision in bringing in the seven strangers.

Kagome's eyes snapped back to attention as her ears picked up a small scream a few buildings down from where the group was running. Darting to the side, and knowing the other six would follow, she headed towards one of the local bars to investigate.

Landing silently on the roof across from the establishment, she listened closely to the goings-on inside the bar.

"-ust hand over your money and I won't hurt her! Hurry up!" A small scream of pain from the apparent hostage followed the man's speech.

Looking over to the only other female of the group, she saw Sango's black eyes focusing on the small establishment. "Just one."

Nodding in response, Kagome flitted down to just outside the doorway to the small bar, and proceeded to walk in nonchalantly. Stopping just inside the doorway, still unnoticed, she took in the scene before her.

A young man, from the looks of it, stood with his back to the entrance, facing the counter where the frightened barkeep seemed to be fumbling around for the keys to his safe. In the young man's arms was the frightened woman, and pressed against her neck was a sharp kunai with a curved tip (signature of Kirigakure kunai), a small rivulet of blood trailing from the tip and disappearing into her neckline.

The patrons of the bar stood or sat, frozen in shock and fear, with their eyes glued to the thief and woman. The barkeep's eyes flickered about the room for help, passing over her before pausing and doing a double-take and finally staring at her in relief. Noticing the barkeep's new attitude and direction of his gaze, the thief whirled around to face the intruder.

The man's eyes widened in horror as he spotted the woman before him. Cold, blue eyes stared him down, onyx hair flowing around her head like a black cloud. Finely tuned muscles could be spotted beneath the black outfit that clung to her curves. Everyone in the village knew who this woman was. And getting on her bad side was certainly not a good idea. And it was something the thief had avoided until now.

Needing no other opening, Kagome's right hand moved faster than the thief could react, flashing down to one of her many pouches and retrieving the only weapon she would need for this.

A deadly senbon flashed through the air, aiming towards the raised elbow of the thief, and the specific nerve within. In a split second it struck true and a pain-filled scream echoed out into the street. In pain, the man threw his hostage harshly to the side. Green vines sprung from the ground to catch her before she connected with the wall.

Dashing forward to the man and his now uselessly dangling arm, Kagome threw her arm out and her clenched fist connected with deadly force to the underside of his chin, throwing his body upward to connect solidly with the roof and fall limply back down to the floor.

Silence permeated the establishment before a huge sigh of relief could be felt from all of the patrons and several even began clapping. Sending a small nod to the grateful barkeep, Kagome reached down and hoisted the unconscious man up onto her shoulder and exited the small bar. A second later another woman, carrying a first-aid kit, entered and zeroed in on the injured woman. She quickly, expertly, treated the wound on the woman's neck, nodded in response to the small "Thank you Sango-san.", and exited the bar. The people all watched in silence as the vines retracted peacefully back into the ground.

The remaining figures situated outside dispersed silently, continuing on with their patrol.

Kagome traveled quickly to the village's prison to drop off the petty criminal, not deeming the clear amateur as dangerous enough to put in the shinobi prison. Feeling the wind beside her shift, she quickly discovered Shippo running alongside her, grinning from ear to ear. He always loved watching Kagome work. Men like this one never stood a chance against his 'Kaa-san'.

Knowing where she was headed, Shippo nodded towards the prisoner slung over the petite woman's shoulder. "Hand him to me Kaa-san. I'll drop him by the prison and you can go ahead and report to Mizukage-sama."

Giving Shippo a grateful smile, Kagome stopped gracefully despite her fast pace and handed the man over to the red-head now standing next to her. It still amused her how the younger man called her Mother even though she was only four years older than him. Certainly any other woman of a mere twenty-one might be insulted to be seen as a mother figure to an almost-man, but Kagome took it in stride, realizing the importance of having a parental figure to the long-orphaned teen.

Giving him a little pat on the cheek and another small smile, Kagome turned in the opposite direction where the kage's tower was located. "Thanks Shippo."

Shippo smiled as he watched after her as she flashed away quickly towards the cylinder-shaped tower in the distance. Shaking his head slightly, he hefted the prisoner up over his shoulder and continued in the direction of the prison.

* * *

The Mizukage listened as his captain gave a brief report on the attempted robbery that had just been thwarted. You would think that after four years the petty criminals would learn their lesson. None ever got away, and yet they continued to try.

As Kagome finished her report, Higure's attention went to the scroll lying innocently in front of him on his desk. It had just been delivered that morning and it had been weighing on the elderly kage's mind ever since.

After reading over it once again, he glanced up at the silent woman waiting patiently before him. Higure glanced at the two jounin standing vigilant just inside the doors. Giving a small nod in their direction, he watched as the two men bowed and exited the rounded office, leaving their Mizukage alone with the ANBU captain.

"I received a rather interesting proposal this morning. From Konoha." Higure watched the deceivingly beautiful face before him for any reaction. Only a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth gave away her surprise. None of the other four great shinobi villages ever contacted the remote Kirigakure. Considering how they tended to stay neutral during inter-national affairs and their remote, island location, there was never really any need. So what kind of proposal could they possibly have to offer their most distant neighbor?

"The present Hokage, Lady Tsunade, wishes to discuss a trade agreement - a treaty as it were." Kagome's eyes narrowed at that. Everyone with a bit of sense knew that treaties were basically meaningless in this world. They were worth barely more than the paper they were written on. Supposed "allies" would turn their backs on each other at the drop of a hat if it was beneficial to them at the time. A treaty between Konoha and Kiri hadn't been signed in _years._

On the other hand, a treaty with such a powerful village at a time when Kiri was just beginning to flourish again could mean a jump-start to making their village the powerhouse it had been before internal conflict had torn it apart. Kagome refocused her attention on her kage as he continued speaking.

"As of yet I have not been informed on what, exactly this treaty will entail. Lady Tsunade has requested that I travel to Konoha so we may discuss the treaty and all it will entail."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "She expects you to travel all the way to Konoha during such a critical time?" Kiri wasn't out of the woods yet. Sure, they had begun to prosper, and crime had gone down significantly, but that didn't mean the Mizukage could just up and leave for who knows how long when things could still go wrong any minute. Yeah, there was ANBU and the rest of the village's ninja to help defend it, but the people needed their Kage right now. Leaving would be much too high a risk right now.

Higure chuckled as he knew where her thoughts were going. "My thoughts exactly. I'm in no position to leave at the moment, and that is where you come in Kagome-san."

Kagome tensed, just knowing what Higure was about to say.

"I would like to send a small liaison in my place to discuss terms with the Hokage. Four or five of my best ninja to represent the village and its interests." Kagome's lips pursed as she waited for the next to come. "I believe ANBU will be able to accomplish this with the most efficiency."

Silence stretched through the room as Kagome tried to leash in the fury that the Mizukage's words had caused. _'How could he? He knows what those bastards did to us! Why would he have us go back to that damned village?'_

Higure watched as she fumed in disbelief over his words.

"While you're there," his words and piercing look broke Kagome out of her increasingly enraged thoughts. "I would like you to observe the officials to see if they are indeed trustworthy enough to develop a treaty with. Specifically the council." Kagome paused in her objections about the village's trustworthiness at the mention of the council. Her eyes widened minutely in realization as Higure sent her a meaningful look. "And if, by any chance, members of said council were to, say…act dishonorably towards the Mizukage's liaison, you would be under full rights to seek retribution against said council members. The Hokage and the rest of the council could not, in any way, interfere in such matters." Higure's smirk grew throughout his speech as he watched the calculated gleam appear in his favorite ninja's eyes.

Several scenarios ran through Kagome's mind as she processed the opportunity her kage had just lain out before her. Her eyes flashed briefly red as the name of one man ran through her mind. _'Danzo.' _

"So," eerie, blue eyes flashed up towards the Mizukage's serious face. "Do you accept this mission, Higurashi Kagome?"

"Of course, Mizukage-sama." Kagome smirked along with Higure as she bowed respectfully.

* * *

AN: Whew! Finally got that one out! Damn, it's been a while since I updated! And we finally got some Itachi action! I hope you guys like this chapter. And just to clear up a few things…

-The bird that reported back to Deidara at the end of ch.6 was one of his clay birds. Basically, because Deidara can create them, I figure he can control them and manipulate them to do things, i.e. receiving and reporting information to its creator.

-The timeline: I had the most trouble with this part. When I started writing this story, not all of the current information about the massacre, plot, and ages of the characters was known, so I just went with what I thought. So basically, everyone is older in this story than in the anime/manga by about three years. This is the basic timeline:

**- Kagome:**

Meets Itachi-7yrs old

Itachi leaves/Kag imprisoned-13 yrs old

Breaks out – 17yrs old

Present – 21 yrs old

-**Itachi:**

Meets Kag – 10yrs old

Leaves/massacres clan- 16 yrs old

Starts mission infiltrating Konoha- 20 yrs old

Present-24 yrs old

-**Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura:**

Uchiha massacre-11 yrs old

Graduate academy – 12 yrs old

Sasuke goes to Orochimaru – 13 yrs old

Itachi's mission starts – 15 yrs old

Present – 19 yrs old

-So! Yeah, I know, everyone is a lot older than in the series, but, really they act older than their age anyway right? Anyway, since this is mainly about Kagome and Itachi I won't be putting too much about Naruto and Sasuke and everyone else. But they will be there since they are no doubt main components of the series. And things are beginning to come to light about why Kagome was taken and put into that facility. Mwahaha!

I think that's about it. If there's anything else, please don't hesitate to leave your question/comment in a review or PM and I'll try to address it by the next chapter. For the other questions…you may just have to wait! XD

Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story and for all of your lovely reviews! I just can't wipe the silly grin off my face when I read them. Haha! Love you guys! See you next chapter. Please review!

-Kage


End file.
